Legado
by neah20
Summary: Continuación de Hielo: Buscando lo arrebatado, en una misión no autorizada... Shinigamis y compañía se ven envueltos en un mundo nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenidos a los nuevos, como aviso esta es la segunda parte de "Hielo" que es un fic que podrán encontrar en mi usuario.

No tengo derechos sobre ningún personaje de Bleach y Magi, solo sobre esta historia que fue un fruto de mi imaginación saturada.

XXXXX

Noche 1: La llegada

Uraltugo Noi Nueph estaba dando la mejor mirada intimidante a estos invasores, como guardián tenía una misión con el templo sagrado… sin importar quienes fueran o las razones que respaldaban sus acciones, protegería el lugar tan importante para el mundo.

Aunque una voz pequeña de la consciencia del antiguo guardián le indico que estaba por dar el mismo trato que había recibido cuando se infiltro en ese mundo tan anticuado lleno de una jerarquía militar.

"quizás estén aquí por sus amigos" fue la razón susurrándole, pero su obligación lo hizo ponerse en guardia.

XXXXX

El sol picaba en su piel provocándole un malestar, el sonido de agua chocando con las costas le alerto un poco, se removió en su lugar palpando sin querer la aspereza de ¿arena? Bajo su tacto… sus ojos celestes se abrieron con lentitud percibiendo sus cabellos anaranjados bloqueando su horizonte.

Rodo encima de su espalda viendo el amplio cielo azul de una mañana hermosa, no recordaba haberse dormido en la playa o haber cruzado el senkaimon al mundo de los vivos… se masajeo un poco sus ojos con un gemido de dolor.

Se sentó confundida, su atuendo estaba lleno de arena y podía ver alguna de las heridas ya secas a causa del clima… una mueca de total disgusto se dibujó en su rostro, Rangiku Matsumoto estaba totalmente desorientada pero sobre todo la urgencia comenzó a envolver sus sentidos adormilados en una advertencia que era más que una resaca.

Una paloma blanca sobrevoló delante de sus ojos llamando su atención, un aura mística que podía identificar como una muy grande partícula de reishi con campanas acompañando su vuelo a la cual siguió aturdida.

Había más de donde esa venían provocando que las espantara en un vano intento de alejarlas de su entorno, al parecer gustosas de aterrizar o rodearla en una extraña bienvenida -de donde salieron- acuso con la esperanza que hablaran.

Entrecerró sus ojos acusadores asimilando que quizás eran experimentos de la duodécima división, pero negó con un dolor fuerte de cabeza naciendo desde la parte baja en un castigo a su pensamiento.

Este era el mundo de los vivos como para que el capitán Mayuri estuviera realizando alguna de sus labores dudosas tan evidentes.

Trato de recordar como llego a esta posición un largo de tiempo, cruzando sus piernas y masajeando su cabeza con desesperación antes de que alguien la regañara por no realizar su trabajo entonces la solución vino en el recuerdo de su superior.

-Capitán…- abrió sus ojos totalmente lucidos, no estaban en el mundo de los vivos al que frecuentaban… habían tenido una misión de recuperación no aprobada por el seireitei y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

Llegaron después de un largo periodo de pruebas por parte de Urahara Kisuke.

Busco en el entorno al reparar que no estaba sola en todo eso, pero no había más que arena o el mar y su percepción no registraba algún pico de reiatsu conocido -ahora no creo que hayan muerto- dijo tan natural como una broma de mal gusto.

Pero realizo una mueca ante la sola mención del más débil de su grupo, pero eran parientes por lo cual aseguraba no moriría solo por tener lazos con Kurosaki.

Puso su mano en la barbilla con el ardor de sus heridas recordándole que no solo lograron identificar al invasor de ese tiempo (que era una cabeza grande y azul)… pero habían luchado su camino -pero no recuerdo mucho- afirmo totalmente frustrada de no poder armar un reporte, no es como si lo fuera a realizar pero era ideal cuando encontrara a su capitán.

" _No regresaran"_ fue una advertencia del guardián de ese lugar que sonaba tan real a su fortuna -nos preocuparemos de eso en el momento- desprecio con facilidad, la preocupación no era su especialidad cuando tenía otras prioridades.

Todavía sentía que había algo mas en esa amenaza.

Se puso de pie en un brinco, con su espada en su lugar para su alivio… se sacudió un poco la ropa y paso a acomodarse el cabello en su posición casi distante a pesar de la prisa de sus emociones para ubicarse en este mundo extraño.

Decidió caminar a donde podía sentir las presencias más cercanas, con cuidado de hundirse en la arena… los vivos no podrían verla, pero deseaba aunque sea orientarse y saber dónde comenzar a buscar a su capitán por lo cual se acercaría para investigar.

-Reiraku sería una buena técnica en estos momentos- se quejó airadamente ante la falta de este método para ubicar a sus principales intereses en toda esta misión.

Suspiro totalmente frustrada pero tomo el lado positivo del asunto, podía registrar todo lo que descubriera de este mundo y quizás mitigar el castigo del Seireitei si traía un informe completo al capitán de la primera división.

-Pero y los otros- se detuvo en seco mirando más allá del mar a sus espaldas reflexiva de sus siguientes prioridades, se encogió de hombros eran demasiado capaces para arreglárselas solos.

Con esta conclusión y quitada de la pena, continuo su camino a la civilización.

XXXXX

Un olor a humedad golpeo sus sentidos provocando que poco a poco fuera consciente, un agarre fuerte de lo que pudo asumir eran cadenas sosteniendo sus muñecas y tobillos en una postura colgante.

Era extraño para el estar en esa posición, pero no podía sacar conclusiones precipitadas hasta abrir sus ojos de lo que podía asumir un estado de captura… fue costoso lograr que los parpados le obedecieran, su cuerpo era pesado pero después de una lucha obtuvo su objetivo.

Sus mechones de cabello oscuro caían sin su kenseikan sujetándolos en su lugar, provoco que su gesto aumentara unos matices de desprecio al ser retirado el símbolo de su noble sangre pero también lo que esto significaba para alguien que se suponía era invisible a los seres vivos.

Sus ojos azules escanearon su actual situación peculiar ignorando la presencia que lo acompañaba desde que fue perceptivo, era una celda oscura con el amanecer reflejándose en la pequeña ventana a la altura del suelo.

Byakuya Kuchiki podía percatarse que su haori maltratado seguía en su posición, su rostro no regalaba nada de su irritación o el seguimiento de esas palomas blancas que resonaban en su entorno en una cantidad que era imposible ignorarlas ahora que estaba por completo despierto.

Algunas de estas cosas aterrizaban en su cuerpo, con una actitud de consuelo.

-Ya despertaste- un hombre de grotesca apariencia cojeo a su altura, sus ropas eran viejas y sucias ajeno a los seres de luz invadiendo la localidad… el astuto capitán solo pudo sentirse frustrado porque al parecer él era el visible en ese lugar -una persona como tu… difícil de ver ¿una cruza de Kou?-

El idioma podía ser diferente a los oídos del Shinigami quien sabiamente ignoro las fallidas conclusiones de ubicarlo en alguna de las patrias de ese mundo, pero podía entenderlo por lo cual podía asumir que esas palomas tenían algo que ver con este milagro.

El capitán de la sexta división ya estaba razonando su situación a estas alturas, pasando largamente de las reflexiones de su captor.

-Color de cabello, forma de ojos y tu complexión… podía asegurar que eres un luchador muy bonito- el mortal se rio tan divertido de su descubrimiento, los ojos azules del capitán lo fulminaron con vehemencia.

El noble era tolerante a las incomodidades, pero este trato estaba tocando fibras sensibles de su orgullo…. Paciencia y quizás conseguiría respuestas por lo cual no desvió su atención del desagradable ser vivo.

El hombre se burló de su pregunta con total desdén, paso a examinarlo de pies a cabezas en una evaluación más profunda que la primera, no perturbo el rostro neutral del Shinigami -eres un producto de alta calidad, estoy seguro que Fatima encontrara un comprador para ti- señalo con una sonrisa codiciosa.

El jefe de la familia noble arqueo la ceja juicioso por tal comentario, no solo era visible para los vivos sino que termino en alguna situación con un comerciante sin escrúpulos quien asumía era una víctima manejable.

Tonto.

-Serás subastado pero primero tendremos que ver que tan "resistente" eres- una sugerencia con un oculto mensaje que le provoco un asco al Shinigami silencioso, viendo esos ojos enfermos del ser humano le ocasionaba que una vez más… acentuara su desprecio a los vivos.

Hasta aquí llegaba su tolerancia.

Empujo las cadenas doblándolas cual papel a su voluntad en una acción rápida, aterrizando en la tierra con gracia para alzarse encima del hombre sorprendido quien retrocedió en instinto -sugerir tales bajezas a un noble- su tono era mordaz con sus ojos mortales.

El hombre iba a gritar quizás por respaldo pero la mano de Kuchiki ya cubría su boca, con su fuerza superior era fácil doblegarlo a su voluntad… pero su código de honor impedía que lo asesinara por el insulto, solo por eso no reacciono como lo haría en un inicio.

Lo acerco para susurrarle con el decoro de su jerarquía -Ahora, creo que no serás de utilidad para información- su tono era tan calmado a los ojos horrorizados de su captor -por lo cual, desestimare tu presencia- espeto alzando al hombre con facilidad y lanzarlo al otro lado de la habitación cual muñeco, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

Con la gracia el capitán de la sexta división se ajustó su haori con recato, se sacudió el polvo para mirar la mesa que estaba en esa celda… tomo su Kenseikan que pondría en su lugar en el cabello cuando lograra limpiarse de esta degradante incomodidad de suciedad.

Camino entre los pasillos ajeno a las celdas ya ocupadas, sus ojos fijos para el exterior con retazos de lo que fue su lucha, los que dejo atrás tan nítidos pero nada que sacara de su templanza por la falta de recuerdos.

Para el antiguo capitán era sin importancia, debía actuar a partir de su actual posición y localizar lo que en verdad era la prioridad en esta misión… Rukia.

Salió al exterior encogiendo sus ojos al cambio de luz, encontrar una fortaleza de piedra en su entorno no era sorpresa… adelante se abría una gran plaza donde carruajes estaban estacionados de manera desordenada sin ninguna vigilancia.

El viento removió su cabello oscuro y su haori, el calor era abrazador aun a esa hora de la mañana con arena removiéndose a sus pies insinuando quizás una zona inhóspita de algún desierto… las presencias se removían en el interior de la fortaleza, era cuestión de tiempo que más molestias se percataran de su libertad.

Cerro sus ojos unos momentos para abrirlos en activación del reiraku, los listones se hicieron visibles en su entorno con la intención de ubicar a su preciada hermana y tal vez al capitán de la décima división.

Su reiatsu resonó al compás de esas palomas afectando el control y dándole un aumento indeseado, desactivando la técnica con renuencia ante la interferencia-que pretenden- pregunto demandante al entorno iluminado de estas criaturas -es indeseado su obstrucción- acuso con molestia.

Pero aquellas palomas resonaron inocentes a sus demandas de su intrusión ilícita a los planes calculadores del poderoso Shinigami… Byakuya culpo esta irritación tonta a su constante convivio con personas en la calidad de Kurosaki Ichigo, culpar objetos inanimados.

-EY TU- una voz espeto acusador con armas apuntándolo, había algún tipo de aves sobrevolando que tenían poca importancia a los ojos milenarios que dieron un barrido a los mortales insensatos.

Ninguno de los comerciantes estaba muy seguro de cómo proceder con el escape de este "producto", pero para ellos era visible la irritación solo brillando en esos ojos tan pesados que los miraban como el gusano debajo de sus pies.

Para Byakuya no fue difícil ascender a la parte alta de esa fortaleza ante los gritos de sorpresa de los mortales… el shunpo no era de su agrado, pero no estaba de humor para soportar una situación donde era señalado con total falta de respeto por más mortales sin gusto.

Camino al borde de la fortaleza, el amplio panorama árido le daba la bienvenida con los matices de las presencias de las personas en un punto lejano de este lugar oculto… dio otro barrido ágil mientras extendía sus manos tratando de ajustar la técnica de reiraku de la manera adecuada.

Los listones se abrieron en su entorno casi removiéndose con los aleteos de esas palomas blancas, encontró lo deseado e ignorando las de sus propios compañeros solo pudo arquear la ceja juicioso a la toma de distancia.

El más cercano era el capitán Hitsugaya, luego el de su hermana al norte pero se sentía diferente denegó al desconocer las actuales situaciones en las que se encuentran sus conocidos… después de tanto tiempo sin contacto, suponía que en algo fueron afectado… quizás estas palomas influyeron en los cambios.

El caos a su espalda, movimientos con la intención de atraparlo… Byakuya miro por encima de su hombro con total orgullo noble, fue mera suerte que estuviera bajo su voluntad y no volvería a suceder.

Miro al horizonte más allá de la muralla de piedra o los hombres preparándose a su espalda al no ser de su importancia como tampoco era su prioridad velar por el bienestar de los otros sujetos que lo acompañaron en esta misión ilegal.

Salto con gracia para desaparecer de los ojos mortales.

XXXXX

Uryu Ishida se despertó aturdido con la vista en el cielo, se ajustó sus anteojos para sentarse entre la arena con la playa tan presente a unos centímetros de sus pies… con el sabor de la sal en sus labios y la sensación de haberse secado bajo el sol.

No recordaba mucho pero si lo necesario para saber que al parecer fue arrastrado del mar a esta costa, miro por encima de su espalda y podía percatarse de un tropical bosque con el sonido de la naturaleza… el aire era limpio.

Busco en el entorno con un largo suspiro cuando en algo su mente se despejo -en que estaba pensando- se pidió a si mismo por involucrarse en esa misión cuando no había nadie de interés en este desconocido mundo.

Pero era mejor el que Ichigo aunque su padre no estaría feliz de su elección pero no tenía familia que lo amarrara y era mejor ahorrarle unos problemas maritales a su buen amigo cuando sus prioridades eran Rukia por encima de Orihime.

Examino sus heridas resultado de esa pelea en ese lugar de aspecto antiguo que se alargó innecesariamente y con sus números tan pocos, era un milagro que atravesaron esa puerta misteriosa que los lanzo a lo que suponía era el plano donde se encontraba las personas perdidas.

Palomas en su entorno se agrupaban provocándole un arqueo de ceja al sacarlo de su propia inspección -que son ustedes- pidió interesado al verlas más grandes que las mariposas infernales.

Alzo su dedo para que una se posara en este acercándolo curioso pero dejándola volar al aire… tenia prioridades de ubicación, tratamiento de heridas y asilo (ya estaba oscureciendo) antes de pensar en labrar un camino de búsqueda a sus objetivos.

El color abandono su rostro al recordar un pequeño pendiente, trago un nudo que se formó en su garganta -Dios me convertí en una niñera- se quejó deteniendo su camino, lamentando su compromiso con su buen amigo.

Aunque tampoco podía acusar a Kurosaki Karin de ser una niña.

Para el ultimo Quincy era cansado a su edad realizar eso, corrección… no era tan viejo, después de todo Chad también andaba por ahí en su fama y Kurosaki fue el único en instalarse en una vida familiar.

Espanto la idea, no iba a pensar en "eso" ahora, no era el lugar… no cuando una ciudad se divisó a la lejanía de ese paraíso tropical.

XXXXX

Aladdin miro entre los pilares de una casa en construcción a las afueras de lo que era Magnostadt, con su túnica de la escuela y carente del sombrero su trenza azul se agitaba cuando volteo al horizonte.

-¿Sucede algo?- pidió Alibaba con la falta de luz de su personalidad acercándose para tratar de ver lo que su amigo había detectado.

Para el exiliado príncipe, era un peso enorme saber que Sinbad abandono el reino dejando a Yamuraiha atrás para el liderazgo del reino de los magos en ruinas, pero esto no era lo preocupante… era el motivo detrás de su ausencia del líder de los mares.

Su sobrino, Toshirou era de paradero desconocido… solo esperaba que con la llegada a Sindria del rey les comunicarían si tendrían alguna información.

Era el momento y aun no les confirmaban nada, la incertidumbre lo estaba matando.

Aladdin parecía lejos de contestarle, algunos ciudadanos también detuvieron su trabajo para observarlo con detenimiento… el pequeño rostro del cuarto magi se retorció en concentración ante la inquietud de la población.

Aun Dunya (quien hasta el momento todavía peleaba con Yamuraiha en una relación tensa casi hostil) se acercó con suma curiosidad -Nos perdimos de algo- trato de llamar la atención sin mucho éxito.

El cuarto magi solo soltó una ráfaga saliendo del suelo para volar en una dirección asustando a los incautos por tan repentina decisión de abandonar, dejando a un despeinado Alibaba en el suelo gritando de indignación.

No era el único, aun en su estado recién nacido… Titus Alexius pudo percibir presencias brotando de la nada en el mundo desde su ubicación en Reim -Muu organiza un escuadrón a las afueras de la ciudad- ordeno sin muchas explicaciones al fanali quien obedeció sin ninguna pizca de incertidumbre.

Judal volteo de manera repentina asustando un poco a Hakuryuu Ren quien caminaba a su lado, en algún punto en planes de conquista de su segunda celda -Oh algo ha salido al juego- miro divertido con la malicia goteando en su tono de voz.

Yunan se ajustó el sombrero mientras sobrevolaba las fronteras de la republica de Baldadd -han llegado singularidades- advirtió mientras apretaba el agarre en su báculo con la intención de interceptar a la más poderosa entre ellas, su rostro sin edad oscurecido mientras una figura se posicionaba delante.

Gyokuen cayó en su trono con el rostro desencajado, un grito de pura ira salvaje ante los obstáculos que crecían en el mundo a destruir -MALDITA SEAS SALOMON- rugió atronando en el silencio de la lujosa sala… tuvo la esperanza arruinada cuando una singularidad de la calidad del hijo de Sinbad se apagó, pero ahora… esto era la cumbre de lo absurdo cuando brotaban más de la nada.

Para los que no reaccionaron en el momento, ubicarlas sería difícil cuando el propio flujo del rukh los ocultaba.

XXXXX

Cuando Karin tomo la oportunidad de demostrar su valía ante su familia y no dejarle el trabajo a Ishida fue un duro golpe en los rostros de sus hermanos… la voz de Yuzu rogándole que se mantuviera, la petición de Ichigo de dejar de ser terca.

¿Cómo lograr parecer ajena más tiempo? Era la más consciente espiritualmente, su hermano mayor velo por ellas durante toda la adolescencia como Shinigami sustituto… podía traerle tranquilidad salvando a la mejor amiga de su hermano.

Ahora sin embargo estas memorias se trozaban en la oscuridad, para ser remplazados por la luz de un lugar lleno de ruinas que le recordaban a los programas de expediciones a civilizaciones antiguas… había más en el lugar, Ichigo como siempre en guardia para protegerla.

¿Qué paso?

La pregunta se repitió en su mente tantas veces, el dolor en su cuerpo comenzó a ser tan presente como lo era el ruido en el entorno… detecto suaves masajes ubicados en ¿su pecho? Ahora esto lo estaba incomodando por lo cual abrió sus ojos.

Una sonrisa inocente le dio la bienvenida -Hola hermana- saludo con su voz inocente, sin la vergüenza de estarle masajeando sus pechos.

Karin miro al niño quien apretó sus manos todavía en el lugar incorrecto, sentía el calor subiendo por sus mejillas… no había dolor cuando reacciono por puro instinto -PERVERTIDO- grito a todo pulmón dando el mejor golpe a puño cerrado en toda su historia.

Aladdin quedo noqueado rápidamente, aun su borg fue doblado bajo la fuerza bruta de la mujer que había encontrado.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno el inicio de la secuela! como verán sera de un punto de vista diferente... o tratare de señalarlo desde ese punto de vista (dependiendo de la inspiración).


	2. Chapter 2

Noche 2: Métodos de acción 1

En las fronteras de Baldadd, costas del sur un peculiar encuentro se estaba llevando a cabo ajenos a quienes estaban en el suelo en sus vidas rutinarias.

Mirándose uno a otro en un eterno silencio, el peculiar magi se ajustaba el sombrero ante un fuerte viento con sus ojos intensos en el desconocido quien estaba parado como si el cielo fuera el más firme de los pisos en una peculiar técnica.

Estructura alta y delgada, con piel pálida y ojos azules con un entrecejo fruncido en un gesto severo con matices de desprecio en general… su pelo color negro caía en sus rasgos suelto a la altura de sus omoplatos.

Una fina bufanda se desplomaba abierta de sus hombros agitándose con el viento, heridas salpicadas eran visibles pero no molestaban al usuario por lo cual no lo señalaría porque para Yunnan esto fue lo mínimo de su análisis y no intento ubicar sus rasgos en alguno de los reinos que ha conocido en lo largo de sus vidas.

Lo esencial de todo su extraño vestir, era lo similar que esa ropa se ajustaba con el heredero de Sinbad cuando desapareció en el encuentro contra el médium -¿Tienes algo que ver con un joven príncipe?- cuestiono dispuesto a sonar amable o descuidado.

Ahora sus preocupaciones por el bienestar del niño no eran su prioridad, aunque muy en el fondo de su mente tendría un seguimiento… al ser el hijo de su candidato de rey, se sentía responsable aunque supiera que ya tenía a Ithnan.

Inclino su cabeza en una neutralidad noble, la sospecha vibraba en su entorno -Interrumpes mi viaje sin presentación alguna ¿tienes derecho a cuestionarme?- su tono era grave en una actitud inflexible.

No era bueno en las etiquetas, en todas sus vidas se caracterizó por su humildad por lo cual Yunnan no se percataba de su desliz, pero ese hombre lo miraba como si lo hubiera insultado.

-Lamento mi rudeza- dijo sin rodeos sin comprender por completo el motivo de sus disculpas, agarro la orilla de su sombrero y cruzo sus piernas mientras flotaban sin efectos de cansancio.

Una ligera inclinación de aceptación, su postura se hizo rígida y oculto sus manos entre sus holgadas mangas dejando ver una espada atada a su cintura… el rukh bajo en intensidad inicial pero todavía trotaba de manera peculiar en el entorno a los ojos del sabio magi.

Yunnan golpeo su barbilla en total reflexión, dispuesto a tomar de nuevo la línea de su curiosidad -Sabes, esa ropa la tenía un joven príncipe- expreso en el mismo tono suave sin molestarse en un tono cortes.

-Tiene nombre este príncipe- inquirió el hombre aunque su tono era aburrido, era como si no necesitara dicho dato.

-No puedo decírtelo- Yunnan replico espantando con su mano, era tarde para ser precavido pero no podía soltar ese dato tan fácil sin cerciorarse de que eran de confianza y no dañarían al niño en cuestión.

Su rostro se volteo con total aburrimiento -Su pérdida- indico con el mismo aire de autoridad dando unos pasos -si me disculpa- espeto mirando el horizonte pero el rubio se atravesó con terquedad.

-Lo siento en verdad, pero necesito saberlo- Yunnan insistió sin tener un cambio de voz, solo acaricio su larga trenza inocente con sus pies colgando en los cielos de ese día hermoso -no fuiste el único… pero el más sobresaliente- informo con un ligero brillo en sus ojos -ahora es un tiempo delicado….-no era mentira, sentía que las cuerdas del destino estaban tensas -¿Quiénes son?- fue más rudo en sus cuestiones olvidando cualquier alianza con el príncipe de Sindria.

Un fuerte viento paso llenando el vacío silencioso de tensión, aunque ninguno de los dos pareciera preocupado por las hostilidades que pudieran brotar en sus cuestiones solo un reto entre ambos quienes sabían se estaba midiendo.

-No es de su interés- contesto con un cerrar de ojos reflexivos, inclino su cabeza en desdén… para Byakuya no estaba por delatarse cuando este rubio excéntrico era más perceptivo de lo que su apariencia pudiera decir a simple vista.

El Shinigami sabia la calidad de infiltrados en ese mundo, podía pasar fácilmente a ese niño pero todavía tenía cosas que le interesaban saber… pero no empujaría mucho su paciencia, enteramente no lo retenían lo suficiente las opciones, muy bien pudiera cuestionar directamente al capitán de la décima división siendo el más cercano.

Aguardaría un poco más.

-Me temo que lo es- balanceo sus pies inocentes, Yunnan hizo un gesto al entorno -este lugar debo cuidarlo… ¿Cómo puedo ignorarlo?- aunque sabía era un hipócrita, pues había estado en el fondo de la gran falla huyendo de sus responsabilidades, esta era la excepción.

-Nuestras intenciones no son hostiles- fue su única respuesta sin formular a los ojos descuidados de su cuestionador, poco a poco su paciencia se fractura y el Shinigami está por Shunpo lejos de esa mirada que le recordaba mucho a alguien vago.

Aunque muy en el fondo la tranquilidad de saber que el resto estaba bien, aunque todavía tenía la vaga sensación de olvidar algo…. Un importante evento que sucedió en su cruce, el reiraku los identifico antes pero ¿todos estarían presentes? Era muy orgulloso como para cuestionar al rubio extraño.

Además todavía era muy imprudente usar sus habilidades sin saber que tanto le afectaban esas palomas a sus técnicas, solo una pizca de energía le servía para estar en los cielos era su único indicio de lo temerario que sería de su parte esta potencialidad innecesaria.

Una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Yunnan ajeno a los pensamientos del extranjero -bueno, con solo decirlo no basta- aplaudió interesado -aún tengo curiosidad, joven… por lo cual ¿le molestaría que lo acompañe en su búsqueda?- se ofreció pues hasta la fecha de la cumbre no tenía mucho que hacer.

Y no ignoraría su sentido de precaución en que este hombre le estuviera mintiendo en su cara, no es como si fuera de ese tipo de personas a simple vista… pero un ejemplo era Gyokuen y Sinbad quienes ocultaban sus intenciones verdaderas en sus acciones.

El hombre le dio una mirada de disgusto no convencido de su ofrecimiento, a Yunnan no le importa… solo muestra una sonrisa descuidada como si la opción positiva estuviera ya dicha.

Claro que Byakuya estaba en un mundo desconocido, con poca información y algo cansado o herido pero era orgulloso, permitirse ser cuidado por ese hombre extraño era lo último que haría… dio una ligera inclinación de despedida como su educación exige a alguien "amable" y como lo había estado pensando en algún punto del encuentro, shunpo lejos ante el grito de sorpresa.

XXXXX

Imperio Reim, capital:

Matsumoto aterrizaba con gracia en el techo de una de los edificios que le inspiraban al extinto Grecia del mundo de los vivos, se levantó en toda su postura con ligeros vendajes visibles en sus ropas rasgadas.

-Ahora esto es un problema- espeto muy molesta pues aunque los primeros personajes que encontró la ayudaron, habían llegado otros que le "ordenaron" acompañarlos… ella no era obediente y al único que podía darle órdenes estaba perdido en ese lugar.

Para la gran mujer quien alzaba su cabello para retroceder en un movimiento fluido, fue fácil superar que era visible… también que sus encantos eran tan halagadores para sus primeros contactos, pero los segundos… ese hombre ni siquiera le dedico una mirada ¿Muu alexius? Haciendo que su estrategia se fuera muy lejos de sus opciones.

Dio un largo silbido divertido al ver a sus perseguidores buscándola en las calles de abajo, para la teniente no fue dificil perderlos aunque de alguna forma llegaban a su ubicación -creo que es su culpa- acuso a las palomas blancas con desdén.

Soltó un largo aliento sintiéndose tonta, tenía algunos cantos de kido que lo pudieran ayudar… pero ella no era tan brillante como lo fue su capitán en ingeniárselas para pasar desapercibido, quizás el resto también este siendo perseguido.

-No importa- desprendió con desdén, aunque forzando en su mente todavía estaba insegura quien también cruzo a su lado ¿era normal está perdida de memoria?

Para la Teniente quien se agacho en el borde del edificio sin temor al vértigo, examino las calles con total concentración -ahora, creo que soy un personaje exuberante para encajar en este lugar- atino a decir pues aunque sus proporciones eran un delator también eran sus rasgos algo inusual si esos hombres no se cansaron en decirlo en un fallo intento por adivinarle el reino al que pertenecía.

Aprendió tanto en tan poco tiempo, podían acusarla de alguien superficial y vaga… pero todavía tenía la mente aguda como teniente para forjar una observación profunda que pudiera redactar en su reporte de disculpas en su regreso.

Un bufido poco digno, al parecer percatándose del burdel al otro lado de la calle o las personas acarreando cajas bajo el grito de otro -es como regresar muchos años antes al mundo de los vivos- negó casi frustrada de sus observaciones.

Aunque no podía acusarlos firmemente, seguro en algún punto del Seireitei podía encajar con la vida de esta ciudad a sus pies.

-Quizás pediría algo de ayuda…-reflexiono al pararse y estirarse con pereza -cuando encuentre la manera de que ustedes…- señalo a las palomas -se mantengan alejados de mi- dijo con escandalo pues en una justa observación pudo percatarse que las personas normales no las atraían.

La teniente era fácil socialmente, por lo cual su primer movimiento es salir de este lugar para alejarse y aprender más de esta sociedad.

Sus capitanes de la 10ma y 13va división podían esperarlos un poquito más, bueno de su parte… seguro el capitán Kuchiki estaba ansioso y ya estaba en camino a su preciada hermana ¿era el también aquí? Un dolor pasó por su frente casi borrándole los rostros de los que fueron a la misión.

-Es extraño esto- atino a decir al tambalearse en la orilla del edificio, soltó un fuerte aliento cuando alguien la señalo abajo.

Pelirrojos la miraron con una diversión salvaje como si fuera la presa divertida de atrapar, tuvo un escalofrió al compararlos con la despiadada mirada del capitán Kenpachi cuando encuentran algo entretenido que no están dispuestos a olvidar.

Matsumoto creía estar segura en la altura, pero ver los pedazos de suelo debajo de los grandes saltos de sus perseguidores le ampliaron los ojos -demonios, los vivos no deberían saltar así- hecho un grito al dar un paso al costado cuando unas fuerte manos aprensaron la construcción con fuerza innecesaria.

-Ahora, Perra debes acompañarnos- exclamo uno con sus labios deformados, los acompañantes también alentaron con carcajadas escandalosas.

Matsumoto no se dejó impresionar -que falta de respeto- espeto ajustando su mano en la espada -pero no estoy interesada- dijo de corazón, si tan solo hubieran sido amables tal vez accedería.

-La zorra piensa que tiene opción- una mujer espeto divertida, su armadura dorada reluciente bajo el sol -mi hermano nos ordenó llevarla… quiera o no- la miraba con rencor, Myron era una mujer con ira en su mirada a la señora delante de sus ojos.

Un vistazo irritado de parte de la teniente -es la descortesía algo normal aquí- no es que fuera la primera vez que la llamaban de esa manera, había pasado tantas guerras que la tenían sin cuidado… pero no iba a dejar de señalarlo, provocarlos era divertido.

Pero todavía no bajo la guardia, las alarmas estaban puestas en su cabeza aunque su rostro no mostrara su alta disposición a salir de esto intacta, solo la diversión descuidada de su personaje de portada que siempre usa.

-Debemos darle un punto por sus agallas- alguien balbuceo de los tantos que poco a poco plagaban los tejados, debajo se podía escuchar a las personas alejándose apuradas mientras rodeaban a la teniente desinteresada.

-no se ve ni un poco asustada por la gran armada fanali- otro a sus espaldas inquirió, todos tenían ese tono salvaje de voz.

-Dejen de intimidarla- el más calmado hablo subiendo con esfuerzo, su sonrisa amable no vacilo y era el más centrado en su mirada ¿Muu Alexius? -solo hay que llevarla ante nuestro señor- señalo con confianza en dirección a Matsumoto.

-Fue divertido el juego… niña- el hombre de sonrisa deformada dio un paso amenazante-Ya tenemos tu olor… no escaparas- agrego.

Bueno la teniente estaba agradecida, casi se disculpó con las palomas por acusarlas pero ahora tenía un problema enfrente, también estaba algo halagada por ser llamada niña.

Dio un barrido al entorno, cada hombre y mujer de esta llamada armada parecían animales acechándola -ya veo- puso su dedo en la barbilla nada intimidada -pero no quiero ir con ustedes- hizo un puchero.

El líder movió su cabeza descuidado -no tienes opción, señorita- inquirió con una calma de un líder nato -tu presencia es requerida y estoy seguro nuestro señor querrá que le respondas- sonrió tan tranquilo, como si no estuviera usando la fuerza para lograr someterla.

Habían llegado a las afueras de la ciudad, casi las costas buscando algo incierto por los vagos datos de Titus, solo que alguien peculiar estaba en su vista tan pronto la pudo detectar… no solo era su ropa, sus rasgos y cabello no encajaban en algo visto en sus viajes por lo cual fácilmente la señalo como el punto de interés.

Su actitud no era diferente a las mujeres de burdel, pues al solicitarle que los acompañaran no dudo en coquetearle tan descaradamente y con esto provocar la ira de Myron quien reacciono de manera inadecuada, alentando esta persecución.

Pero esto también sirvió a los ojos del medio fanali quien pudo ser un juez de las aptitudes físicas y técnicas que podían asegurar esa mujer era un mago.

Su cabello en color extraño se ondeó con un movimiento en su mano, un puchero en sus labios carnosos persistente -pero no quiero ir- volvió a repetir causando burlas de algunos de sus hombres quienes ya estaban tan cercas de aprenderla.

-Tienes el descaro de ir en contra de las órdenes del líder de este país- Muu agrego con un tono de acero bien oculto, se le ordeno llevarla o eso asumía de las cortas órdenes de Titus.

-Oh bueno, si lo pones así- se encogió de hombros con un rebote de ese busto que amenazaba con salir de su escote.

Los fanalis se vieron un poco frustrados de obtenerlo sin más lucha, Alexius no aparto su mirada en un toque de desconfianza pero justo cuando iba a ser sujetada por Lo´lo esta se apartó en un tirón burlando a los que estaban a su alrededor que la buscaron, encontrándola en el tejado de enfrente en una velocidad que no predijeron.

-pero no puedo, no debo y no obedezco a nadie fuera de mis altos mandos- su tono era diferente y aquella carcaza de ser una mujer superficial fue remplazada por dureza -no respondo a nadie más que a mi capitán de división y sus superiores- espeto altiva.

Dio una mirada aguda para desaparecer, Alexius apretó la mandíbula por haberla subestimado -BUSQUENLA- ordeno rápidamente a sus hombres quienes saltaron de tejado en tejado ante los gritos de los civiles.

XXXXX

Byakuya miraba debajo de sus pies el mar amplio, soltó un sonoro suspiro mirando por encima de su hombro detectando la presencia de ese extraño persiguiéndolo… arqueo la ceja, luego miro el horizonte de toneladas de agua salada para caer en esas palomas blancas revoloteando.

Hizo una conjetura evidente, alzo su dedo índice en un kido que le ayudara a repeler ya que al parecer bajar su presión espiritual no estaba funcionando.

El cambio fue instantáneo, era como si ya no existiera en las preferencias de estas criaturas… satisfecho con su logro, siguió buscando con la mano en el lazo que lo guiaba donde el capitán de la décima división estaba.

Solto un tortuoso suspiro, pero no vacilo en su máscara noble… el cansancio estaba pasando factura, no solo era físico sino emocional para el gran cabeza de familia Kuchiki.

Paso su mano por su cabello despeinado, miro nuevamente el horizonte tan consciente que por ahí estaba su pequeña hermana… alguien que juro proteger y que se la habían arrebatado hace tiempo, como fue tan imprudente de permitirlo.

El fatídico día en que se enteró, sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba… si no fuera por su sobrina, quizás hubiera hecho algo imprudente y exigido a Urahara una solución rápida.

Miro por debajo de sus pies siendo llamado por un barco solitario, arqueo la ceja mirando su propias condiciones después de la lucha… luchando contra su juicio de hermano sobreprotector, decidió descansar y con esto quizás despistar a ese excéntrico rubio.

Aterrizando en un parpadeo en la madera crujiente de este navío, se percató del olor a telas o semillas de lo que pudo jurar era un comerciante… nadie parecía notarlo en el calor del trabajo y no le importo en lo absoluto.

Se masajeo el puente de la nariz ante el sentimiento de ser un polizón en este barco humilde para alguien de su jerarquía, pero no podía pensar claramente obviamente estaba siendo afectado no solo por el cumulo de situaciones… esas mariposas hacían su piel picar ¿el resto estaría cómodo con eso? O solo era por ser el más alto en reiatsu.

Lo que no sabía el capitán, quien se arrastraba al interior con los hombros encorvados en búsqueda de una habitación en la que se encerraría en bases de Kido… era que el rukh lo estaba saturando, como lo había hecho con Hitsugaya solo que en este último eran más mortales al estar vivo.

Era algo exclusivo de quienes tenían un alto poder espiritual, pero eso… no lo sabrían hasta más adelante.

Pero el Shinigami no lo sabía, por lo cual se revolvió en esa cámara con pesadillas en donde su amada Hisana lo miraba con decepción, por no salvar a su hermana.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Uno corto y solo muestra la mitad de los que están en magi.

Lo lamento, solo son esos los que están… pero todavía hay más, pero su destino los diré más adelante y quiénes son.

Saludos a todos los nuevos y viejos seguidores.

Neah20 fuera….


	3. Chapter 3

Noche 3: Métodos de acción 2

Cuando Uryu tuvo su primer contacto fue incomodo, todos parecían mirarlo y no podía decir si era algo bueno o malo tales atenciones pero se obligó a mantener su mente firme, las calles de la ciudad eran de piedra blanca y de alguna manera entendía el idioma a la perfección.

El cielo despejado casi nocturno, el aire era limpio a comparación del saturado de la vida moderna de regreso a casa e ignorando la picazón de sus heridas que según su conocimiento medico estaban avisando de una próxima infección… el hombre en que se convirtió el ultimo Quincy analizaba sus opciones.

Por lo que puede juzgar, la cultura estaba en un punto de desarrollo que su propia civilización ya paso y lo acomodaba en algo occidental (quizás India aunque también griego)… la arquitectura de ese palacio en la cima podía ser merecido de alguna postal de la mezquita de Turquía (en uno de sus inolvidables viajes).

Se quedó en medio de la calle admirando la residencia de lujo a la lejanía, suspiro con los hombros encorvados tan cansado de la vida -ya no estoy para esto- declaro solemne, era como estar en una ronda de 12 horas en el hospital.

El área urbana que paso hace tanto estaba conformada por casas particulares una al lado de la otra, algo estrecho pero tan lleno de ánimo que podía envidiar este tipo de convivio de alguna manera amistoso.

Un largo suspiro entre sus labios al entender porque era visto con curiosidad por los habitantes, pues era el típico hombre japonés que resaltaba como el pulgar adolorido - _Si lo se… soy diferente… maldito seas kurosaki y también tu Kuchiki-_ pensó con el aliento que tales maldiciones llegaran a Ichigo y Rukia dejando de lado al resto de los involucrados.

Luego estaba el nombre de este reino… Sindria, lo escucho en el puerto y parecía ser dicho con una clara alegría, pero también los rumores de una sombra cubriendo a su venerado rey y su príncipe heredero ¿alguna enfermedad? Quizás con los avances médicos no eran lo mismo a su mundo durante esta época.

Se masajeo los ojos, viendo lo sucio de sus lentes paso a quitárselos para limpiarlos… esta misión era mucho más distinta a la primera vez que salvaron a Kuchiki, quizás le reclame cuando la vea de no meterse en lugares donde les complicaba la existencia.

Maldecía a Ichigo con una vehemencia por su complejo de héroe, aunque una parte lógica de su honor Quincy le indicaba que no se quejara… que también haría lo mismo por cualquiera de sus amigos, ahora también tenía que buscar a su hermana pequeña.

Se puso sus lentes, acomodándoselos al darle un oscurecimiento a sus ojos… estaba esa sensación de nuevo, olvidar su pelea y quienes estaban involucrados ¿Cuántos cruzaron la puerta? Suspiro sumamente cansado.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- alguien se animó a hablarle, provocando que mitigara un salto a la defensiva muy apenas.

Uryu miro a la niña, cuyos ojos intensos en un color irregular además de rasgos aún más exóticos que los habitantes, su cabello rojo en un corte irregular con una pequeña coleta colgando… su vestido era blanco sencillo y descalza mirándolo con expectación.

Tuvo el impulso idiota de buscar en el entorno, pero pareciera que si le hablaba a él.

-Estas herido… ¿necesitas ayuda?- volvió a preguntar con su voz en un tono aburrido, ahora los habitantes parecían avergonzados por no haberlo notado.

Tosió por cortesía, se había quedado mirando embelesado los rasgos de la niña más del tiempo permitido en su educación -No quisiera molestar- indico con su típica cortesía entre japonesa o Quincy.

Una mirada sin pestañear -No es molestia- contradijo la pelirroja sin inmutarse.

Uryu apretó los labios algo inquieto, pero mantuvo sus rasgos firmes -bueno…- sonrió un poco diligente, golpeando esa molestia de haberse quedado mirando a la niña al punto de regañarse nuevamente.

-Morgiana deja de molestar a la gente- otra voz algo hostil llego repentinamente, parándose a unos pasos y mirándolo más intensamente como si fuera algo interesante de juzgar ¿estaba viendo esas palomas? Fingía que no existían cuando en el puerto fue obvio que era el único detectándolas.

Uryu se impuso por no convocar su arco ante los ojos carmín de este recién llegado que parecían aumentar en intensidad con el tiempo.

Otro detalle ¿Qué pasa con el color de cabello? no se quejaba, había visto cosas más raras en sus luchas pasadas en el Seireitei pero nunca encontró a alguien vivo con esa tonalidad, luego estaba su vestimenta que dejaba ver su ombligo ¿era moda? Esperaba no usar algo de eso en el futuro, su honor como Quincy peligraba.

-Ithnan… hay que llevarlo a tratar- aseguro la niña sin inmutarse, postulándose al lado del japonés que parpadeo intrigado por esta hospitalidad.

Parecía que el joven peliverde se ablandaba -por supuesto, Morgiana… vamos, tenemos que llevarlo a tratar- empujo amablemente para guiarlo por las calles -quizás hasta llegue a ser un invitado-

Quería replicar, pero no estaba en condición… suspiro rendido, en verdad su mundo necesitaba este tipo de cortesías… aunque todavía estaba un poco dudoso de aceptar al personaje peliverde, la niña… bueno ella era de confiar.

El silencio era incomodo, pero muy bien podía preguntar algunas cosas… además ese hombre seguía viéndolo largamente -Mi nombre es Ishida Uryu- se presentó por cortesía -agradezco su ofrecimiento- se guardó el hecho que le ahorraron demasiado tiempo en búsqueda de algún lugar para descansar o tratarse, esperaba que fuera el favor completo.

-Morgiana- dijo la niña sin rasgo alguno en su juvenil rostro, sus pasos firmes y nada interesada en continuar alguna conversación… ante esto, el Quincy la catalogo como alguien del tipo Chad -Ithnan- señalo al otro, claro que ya sabía sus nombres pues los escucho antes.

-Es raro tener algún extranjero ¿llegaste en el último barco de Kou?- pidió el adulto con una sonrisa tan falsa, con cuidado el japonés ahora catalogo a este sujeto como alguien del tipo Aizen con una pizca de Ichimaru o hasta Urahara (sin ofenderlo, el sujeto tenía sus respetos).

Uryu parpadeo por este comentario, seria sabio fingir que pertenecía a alguno de esos lugares pero no contesto con el peligro de dejarse en evidencia era mejor que se armaran su propia coartada.

-Pero eres algo raro, no escuche que hubiera heridos- su tono era informal pero estaba el toque de acusación, Ithnan era alguien que desconfiaba en su aparición y no podía culparlo el japonés -tampoco conozco que en kou haya personas con sus características- inquirió.

Su comentario venenoso de "tú fuiste el que me está acusando de pertenecer a kou" se lo guardo a favor del silencio, dejando al sujeto en divagar con respecto a sus orígenes.

-Ithnan- la advertencia de Morgiana retumbo, dando un vistazo en blanco que provoco una sonrisa inocente del mago.

-No es por ser malagradecido- su tono era formal prefiriendo hablar con la niña -pero ¿Por qué me ofreciste ayuda?- pregunto no pudiendo guardarse la duda de tal hospitalidad a un extraño.

Morgiana lo miro un poco sin la emoción de sus rasgos -Porque "el" lo hubiera hecho- fue su escueta respuesta siendo apoyado de cercas por Ithnan, quien quiera que sea "el" Uryu estaba muy agradecido de predicar tales enseñanzas.

Quizás su mundo necesitaba ese tipo de personas amables.

(todavía actuaria con cuidado)

XXXXX

Karin dio una mirada de muerte al niño quien parecía tan alegre brincando en su entorno, explicándole todo el lugar al que habían llegado y como estaban ayudando a levantarlo a causa de una reciente guerra.

Para la joven, quien también tenía aspiraciones para medico miro el entorno donde había tiendas improvisadas y gente platicando o planeando los siguientes sucesos a ocurrir en la agenda apretada para estabilizar sus propias vidas.

Desde que el mocoso (Aladdin) despertó después de su golpe, no había dejado de explicarse… alentándola a seguirlo, dándole miradas expectantes e inocentes en su dirección que la incomodaban pues aun el cosquilleo en su pecho era el recordatorio de lo poco inocente que era.

Tampoco le pidió ninguna pregunta, que era extraño… pues podía ver algo de sabiduría en esos ojos del niño… le recordaba un poco a Toshiro en ese aspecto.

Soltó un largo suspiro masajeándose el puente de la nariz, era este su pago por la terquedad mientras arrastraba los pies entre esas chozas… la gente era rara (había personas con el cabello en colores que no había visto fuera de la sociedad de almas), parecían mirarla muchas veces (ya sabía que no encajaba por sus rasgos) y los susurros eran altos en su misteriosa aparición.

-Entonces hermana, como te decía…- Aladdin seguía platicando de la actual planeación de lo que parecía una cumbre a la cual karin ignoro a favor de pensar donde iniciar su propia búsqueda de Rukia.

-EY ALADDIN- un joven rubio se acercó, con sus ojos joviales fijos en dirección a la joven Kurosaki quien le regreso una mirada hostil para obligarlo a desviarse al niño -quien es- le susurro en complicidad muy audible para la irritada chica.

-Oh, es una amiga- dijo prontamente el peli azul, sonriendo radiante a su amigo, tan divertido por el interés que parecía brotar rápidamente.

¿Dónde estaba esa confianza? No lo dijo en voz alta, pero Karin estaba lejos de considerar amigo al chico que la manoseo sin su permiso… solo miro sin perturbar al recién llegado que era quizás unos años joven que ella misma.

-Bueno…- enderezándose el rubio se dirigió en lo que esperaba fuera una actitud coqueta y brillante -me presento, soy Alibaba- sonrió con una mano extendida.

-Karin- contesto por cortesía, tomando esa mano para estrecharla e ignorando sus intentos -puedes decirme un lugar donde pueda tratarme- pregunto.

Alibaba estaba desinflado por su despido, Aladdin solo se divirtió más mirando a la peculiaridad que encontró ¡era real! Pero también tenía el presentimiento que Ugo estuviera involucrado ¿quizás venían del mismo lugar que la hermana Haku y Toshiro? No podía aventurarse a preguntarle en ese lugar, por el momento se dedicaría a explicar todo y luego la abordaría (solo esperaba no ser golpeado otra vez, su mejilla fue difícil de curar).

-Por supuesto- contesto después de un rato el cuarto magi, aplaudiendo entusiasta para tomar la mano de la chica con confianza… era tan cálida.

-Aladdin… antes de que te marches- el aspecto serio del rubio impidió que se alejaran tanto -recibimos un llamado de Sindria- fue lo único que le dijo.

Karin se percató que los ánimos del mocoso se helaron, apretando el agarre en su mano ¿buscando consuelo? Era algo de ellos y se sentía invasiva pero pareciera que la noticia que recibieron no fue muy buena.

-Entonces regreso- dijo Aladdin guardándose el detalle, mirando a la chica con un remordimiento porque lo que hablarían era privado.

Karin fue arrastrada dejando atrás al chico Alibaba… no era el tipo consolador, además al chico apenas lo conocía… pero no evito que apretara el agarre para ofrecer una sonrisa torcida.

Aladdin parpadeo pero interpreto bien el mensaje -gracias hermana- alentó con el corazón apretado, pues si Alibaba se deprimía de manera repentina entonces Sindria no tenía buenas noticias.

XXXXX

La oscuridad la envolvía, las emociones eran tan abrumadoras mientras caminaba entre las sombras al azar… Haku Ren buscaba en el entorno desorientada con el eco de sus pisadas delatando el espacio vacío en toda la extensión de su vista.

¿Cuánto ha estado aquí? Parpadeo en sus ojos oscuros, los rasgos de su nueva vida casi borraron un poco de lo que fue Rukia Kuchiki… ya sin reiatsu, accediendo a los básicos de kido y había algo en su memoria que le gritaba recordar… empeoro al ver como el capitán Hitsugaya accedió a su zanpakuto.

Esta emoción ya la había estado arrastrando desde aquella época en Baldadd donde aquel capitán albino la cuestiono, ¿se rindió? Era una pregunta abrumadora que su hermano Kouen le alentaba a olvidar.

Ahora encaminando entre esa oscuridad de su subconsciente eran sus temores crecientes que la golpeaban fuertemente.

Hoy era un sueño que había estado plagando su descanso desde que el reiatsu abrumador de Hitsugaya le lamio sus instintos, obligándola a llorar la ausencia de su propio poder… aquel que la llevo a ser capitana de la 13va división.

 _-Tan fácil te olvidas de mí_ \- una voz fría retumbo, causando que este día no fuera el mismo sueño del camino en el abismo oscuro deteniendo el andar de la ahora princesa de kou.

La pregunta ideal sería ¿Quién está ahí? Pero ¡ella lo sabía! De alguna forma seria descortés pedirlo cuando había algo en el fondo de su mente y corazón que le indicaba que estaba enterada de la identidad de quien la miraba.

Una vida tan lejana a su época en el Seireitei le provoco esta falta de conocimiento, se cuestionó con una culpa demoliéndola ¿Qué estaba pensando? Había entrenado duro durante su infancia, pero fue cuando sus hermanos mayores de este mundo murieron que se entregó a esta vida.

- _Tanto que pasamos juntas… solo porque pierdes tu reiatsu, parece que olvidaste todas las artes Shinigami-_ aquella voz estaba llena de desdén goteando en sus elegantes palabras - _remplazados por tu nueva familia_ \- se quejó airadamente.

Hakuei y Hakuryuu… luego Kouen, Koumei, Kouha y Kougyoku, apretó sus manos en un puño aferrado entre las sedas costosas de su ropa… el dolor plagaba ese gesto diminuto en un pesar que le picaba en los ojos en amenaza de llorar.

- _Tu hermano… el altivo capitán Kuchiki-_ acuso la voz con una helada revoloteando en el ambiente - _ni un pensamiento… remplazado por Kouen Ren-_

-NO FUE REMPLAZADO- dijo enojada, el miedo golpeado por la ira de tal acusación porque era una cruda mentira, cada día en esta vida mantenía el orgullo kuchiki.

- _Miéntete... y me mientes a mí-_ retumbo con tristeza entre la penumbra donde Haku Ren estaba parada con sus mejillas coloradas de su propia furia.

Las memorias de la espada entre sus manos, una katana ajustada en su cintura… aquella preciada arma con la cual había iniciado su aventura al despertar el potencial de Ichigo, porque se olvida de esto.

La desesperación remplazo la ira, se tambaleo en su lugar con esa sensación que lo sabía ¡porque no recordaba! Era algo de ese gigante en aquellos vestigios de ciudad, ese culpable de haberlos obligado a rencarnar.

- _Si no me presento…-_ esa voz seguía fría como el hielo, pero más suave como la brisa - _si el bankai del capitán Hitsugaya no me hubiera alentado-_ era una recriminación que no pudo negar la princesa al bajar la mirada acobardada - _seguiría en el fondo de tu mente de tu corazón-_

-Entonces vuelve… eres bienvenida- pidió la antigua Shinigami dando unos pasos al azar para detenerse.

 _-Tú no entiendes… maestra-_ la voz explico con soledad en el último título - _Como soy bienvenida, cuando no tienes más que para tu sustento… ya no eres un Shinigami, mi maestra-_

Lo sabía desde que empezó a degenerarse, pero oírlo en voz alta era más doloroso de lo que había pensado… la debilidad de sus rodillas la llevo al suelo con las lágrimas saliendo desde la comisura de sus ojos.

Una figura menuda comenzó a reconstruirse a un paso de la princesa de kou, era su aspecto tan familiar ahora para la antigua capitana del gotei 13.

Arrastrando un furisode tan blanco que parecía brillar entre la oscuridad, su piel pálida contrastaba con su cabello de la misma tonalidad… unos ojos de aspecto sabios en color casi grises o azules un adorno sujetaba su cabello del lado izquierdo… sus labios suaves rosados con sus manos sujetas en una recatada postura dando un aspecto desconsolado.

-Sode no shirayuki- dolia decirlo, recordarlo a estas alturas pero su voz era tan rota para Kuchiki Rukia buscando consuelo en esos ojos que también parecían desolados.

Fue una despedida.

XXXXX

La noche era tan cálida como se esperaba en un lugar tan tropical como lo era Sindria, el personal caminaba de un lado a otro retirándose para tomar el descanso necesario de un día tan ajetreado como lo fue hoy.

Había rumores algo oscuros con respecto a la personalidad apagada de su líder, pero nadie de los guardias, sirvientes o generales culpaban ese cambio de actitud por el contrario era catalogado como normal.

Encerrado en su oficina, saliendo sin mirar o saludar a nadie… Sinbad caminaba con sus brazos cruzados a través de los pasillos, jardines o salas hasta llegar a la torre donde terminaría su último pendiente del día.

El aspecto del entusiasta rey era diferente, había una madurez que provocaba que sus generales se percataran de la sutileza mutada… sus ojos tenían una convicción y su comportamiento comprometido era ya costumbre a toda hora del día, ya no había un hombre en búsqueda de burlar su trabajo o perdiendo el tiempo.

El rey había cambiado.

Cuando llego a la habitación deseada tomo el pomo de la puerta abriéndola a su paso, la habitación de lujo que era conocida tan silenciosa que le dolía -Buenas noches, rey Sinbad- fue recibido por personal médico alejándose de la cama con dosel.

Jafar lo recibió con la misma actitud formal, no había jovialidad en su trato desde que su "traición" fue reconocida aun cuando su esfuerzo fue agradecido en su momento, entregado por completo al habitante de ese cuarto -no hay novedades- su tono era claro y firme inclinándose.

-Bien- fue la única respuesta de Sinbad al ingresar por completo sin dirigir una mirada al peliblanco, dando un despido silencioso para que lo dejaran solo.

No hubo comentarios o resistencia, cada individuo hasta su ex segunda mano se retiraron para cerrar el cuarto con silencio…. El rey miro la ventana que daba una brisa cómoda, para acortar la distancia e instalarse a un lado de la cama y retirar el dosel con facilidad.

No evito la sonrisa empañar su gesto duro, esos ojos se ablandaron y soltó un suspiro al extender la otra mano para tocar la mejilla de su primogénito con un cuidado extra-buenas noches, Toshiro- saludo al revolotear ese cabello blanco con diversión dolorosa.

Parecía dormido a simple vista, su respiración acompasada solo empañada por sus vendas de su duro viaje… su condición era irregular, los especialistas no daban esperanza de despertar y solo podían agradecer el sacrificio de los djinn por mantenerlo vivo.

Porque de los contenedores que su hijo tenía ya solo quedaba la espada, aun Morgiana perdió su contenedor familiar en un signo del sacrificio necesario e inexplicable de los genios custodios de su hijo ¿de qué lo protegieron? Era una consecuencia del poder que mostro contra el médium… era una conjetura temeraria pero válida para el rey de los mares.

Sinbad tuvo una dura depresión, pero solo por voluntad la abandono… pues no podía hacer nada sumido en su tristeza, tenía cosas que realizar y por más que quisiera pasar todo el día al lado de su hijo… el mundo no sería mejor de esa manera (aunque si _su_ mundo).

-Sabes Toshiro, ya tengo casi todo listo para la cumbre…- se sentó en la cama muy cercas de su primogénito, mirando ausente la ventana pasando a relatar todo el fastidio de los papeles que había firmado hasta que la mano le dolió.

-Claro que no use toda la terminología extravagante que usas…- se burló negando para sí mismo la broma -pero estoy seguro el lugar estar listo para esa reunión- aplaudió su propia astucia -sé que no te gusta la idea, se supone que debe ser algo neutral ¡pero no puedo evitarlo!- aclaro al saber que en efecto la localidad no era tan neutral al estar inclinado a la alianza.

-solo falta Kou y estoy seguro el mundo será un lugar mejor para cuando despiertes- estaba confiado de que su hijo se levantaría, lo miraría con esos ojos intensos y se quejaría abiertamente del abrazo que le daría.

-Sabes, he dado la orden de dar tu estado a conocer a Alibaba… quizás a Titus (que es el nuevo magi de Reim) y al resto de los aliados- Se guardó el nudo formándose ante tal decisión -sé que no es grave, que pronto estarás gritándome por estar vagando en horas laborales… pero… -soltó un suspiro con el picor de sus ojos.

Una voz diciéndole en su mente que era una vana esperanza -he ordenado un escritorio, pronto estará en la oficina justo a mi lado- dio la noticia con una sonrisa orgullosa, sabía que sus generales estaban preocupados por su actitud pero lo ignoraría.

Hizo ademanes exagerados -ya hasta te he dejado trabajo, si sigues dormido… ¡Estarás encerrado hasta los 50 años!- dijo con un fingido drama, soltando alguna que otra carcajada.

Porque Sinbad no era feliz fuera de esa habitación, su hijo se estaba perdiendo tantas cosas y solo podía culpar a alguien en ese mundo… tan entregado a su trabajo, a su primogénito que ignoro al invitado que llego ese día por Morgiana.

En esta situación, Sinbad era tan consciente que a pesar que conoció tan poco a su hijo… lo extrañaba más que nada en el mundo.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Todavía parece el intro, pero bueno… pronto más avance en la trama.

He tenido un buen de trabajo, por eso me he retrasado en actualizar cualquiera de mis historias.

Toshiro está en algún tipo de coma, creo que hubiera sido peor sin sus djinn….

Neah20 fuera….


	4. Chapter 4

Noche 4: Conclusiones

 _Una sala con media iluminación, sus pisos de madera pulidos y paredes con puertas corredizas tradicionales, ligeras lámparas de papel al fondo junto con el escudo de la familia prestigiosa en todo el Seiritei._

 _La gracia del ambiente podía intimidar a cualquiera, los sirvientes tenían el impulso de la sumisión mientras cada integrante entraba para tomar su lugar en los cojines de colores opacos acomodados en un semi círculo._

 _Esta familia contaba con años de tradiciones, un grupo de ancianos se aseguraban que las cabezas jóvenes del clan sean guiados en lo que ellos esperan según sus expectativas, eran severos y sin emociones banas por lo cual estaban en silencio, ahorrándose el aliento para lo que estaba por venir._

 _Esto lo sabía la persona ultima en ingresar, cuyo kimono era de aspecto austero en colores azules con los símbolos de su nobleza bordados como la cabeza de la familia en la actual generación… con la barbilla alza miro el entorno despidiendo por el momento a la servidumbre._

 _Ojos intensos luego pasaron a mirar a los ancianos cuya neutralidad era típica del clan, Byakuya se enderezo en su lugar en el que se sentó… enfrente de cada anciano al cual anivelo como siempre lo hacía desde que su padre y abuelo le enseñaron._

 _Entonces explico su deseo sin el tono de réplica, claro que era mucho pedir para el grupo de tradicionales hombres._

 _Aguardo en silencio escuchando cada reclamo de los ancianos, cada uno a su manera restregando que este sería el segundo capricho de esa naturaleza y lo poco favorecidos que estaban en apoyar tal insensatez._

 _Como la nobleza estaba siendo mancillada si permitían tal libertad al cabeza del clan, machando la fama del antiguo clan._

 _Claro que el imperturbable capitán aguanto hasta el último de los reclamos con el porte deseado, impasible miro en un largo silencio que prosiguió, ninguno de los ancianos le estaba pidiendo su permiso… solo era el aviso cortes, él era el líder de dicho clan y no estaba aceptando una negativa a tal promesa._

 _Adoptar a Rukia fue un deseo que estaba honrando con todo su ser a pesar de las asperezas que se han estado limando con los años… esperaba cumplirla hasta el final de sus días, proteger a la pequeña que tomo bajo su ala._

El sonido nítido a sus oídos agudos, el entorno oscuro hasta que abrió los ojos cansados de tanto dormir… la luz se filtraba por la ventana y el olor a sal marina lo asalto bruscamente, desorientado el capitán de la sexta división observo el techo humilde de esa habitación.

Medito sus pesadillas que iniciaron con miradas de decepción de su amada Hisana hasta concluir con aquel enfrentamiento contra los ancianos del clan cuando encontró a su hermana pequeña, puso su brazo encima de sus ojos en una postura poco común en alguien de su jerarquía y templanza.

Su cabello tendido en la almohada blanca, su haori blanco como cortina de su desgastado traje de Shinigami con su espada firme en su cintura en un aspecto de haberse dejado caer sin ceremonia u observación del entorno modesto de esta habitación.

El agitar de la cabina pronto lo estaba adormilando, podía ver aquellas mariposas cuando quito el brazo de sus ojos y estas bailaban en el sonido nítido de las personas platicando afuera… ignoro abiertamente los intentos de entrar y las quejas de "quien cerro la habitación del capitán" muy al fondo de sus intereses.

Suficiente de perezas, tenía una misión aunque a estas alturas no recordara los detalles, si su objetivo… encontrar a los capitanes perdidos.

Hizo un gesto ligeramente pellizcado en su neutral templanza, se sentó algo mareado y con el cosquilleo de su piel… soltó un suspiro cansado a pesar de haber dormido lo suficiente para recuperarse ¿Qué era esta anomalía? Pensó intrigado pero volvió a sus prioridades.

Miro la habitación con total neutralidad, se levantó en toda su gracia para ver su propio aspecto desagradable en el que se encontraba… por el momento lavarse, curarse y orientarse eran los pasos estándar a seguir.

Ver un estante de libros eran de su interés, con pasos más firmes de lo que se sentía… Byakuya tomo un pesado tomo, frunciendo el ceño ante la letra desconocida… suspiro habiendo olvidado dicho muro que parecía supero al contacto de esas palomas blancas.

-Esto no servirá- intrigado miro el entorno dejando el viejo libro en su lugar.

Buscaría en la habitación pero ahora lo principal era su vestimenta y heridas, por lo poco que ha visto seguro no encontraría remplazo de esto, solo esperaba que el dueño de esta habitación contara con vestimenta de alguien de su talla o jerarquía.

El modesto buro era lleno de diferentes telas en su mayoría neutrales, algunas capas en otro de los muebles para concluir con un bolso modesto… era un Shinigami, alguien entrenado pero pareciera que las necesidades básicas debían ser atendidas en este mundo como si estuviera vivo.

Encontrar un baño no fue difícil, era lo acostumbrado o sencillo pero lo suficiente para arreglarse a ser presentable, unos pantalones azules con un corte holgado y peculiar pues se aferraba a su tobillos cuyos zapatos ahora remplazaban sus sandalias tradicionales.

Una camisa blanca con una faja negra, su cabello tenía su símbolo de nobleza instalado con pulcritud mientras de alguna manera limpio su haori que era lo único que se instalaba encima de estas tropas extranjeras.

Arreglaría su ropa y tan pronto como pudiera quizás regresar a la comodidad de su vestimenta, por el momento tendrá que acostumbrarse… miro la puerta, las voces afuera eran más fuertes en un intento en vano de forzar su entrada pero el antiguo Shinigami los ignoro.

Se concentró en su entorno un poco, siendo consciente de la cantidad de personas a bordo y lo lejos que estaban de tierra… lanzo un sonoro suspiro meditando sus pasos a seguir.

XXXXX

Para Karin fue un esfuerzo sobrehumano organizar las tiendas de emergencias, era inaudito la poca higiene que tenían y lo tan condenadamente dependientes de esas artes que llamaron magia para curar.

¿Dónde estaba lo básico de primeros auxilios? No había métodos estándares para el tratamiento sin magia y la gente parecía mirarla incrédula cada vez que ordenaba lavarse las manos antes de tratar con otra persona.

Era de sentido común, aun para un estudiante de medicina como ella… no usar las mismas herramientas con cada paciente a menos que las laves de manera diligente antes.

Había sido lanzada por el mocoso a un gran castillo… una habitación el primer día sin muchas más de las explicaciones que le había prometido… al parecer lo que fuera esa reunión, termino en un ambiente lúgubre que sumió en una depresión al mocoso junto con el rubio amigo.

Para Karin quien era alguien ajeno al dolor o molestias, se sintió algo incomoda de ser una invasora en momentos de privacidad entre esos dos amigos… por lo cual, sin esperar alguna escolta o permiso comenzó a vagar por las diferentes casas.

Detallo una muralla derrumbada, grandes pedazos de piedra y lo que pudo jurar una ciudad hermosa levantándose con esfuerzo de la guerra con sus civiles en estado de total diligencia (aunque aún tenían el tiempo de lanzarle miradas desconocidas).

Sin embargo también fue suficiente para percatarse de los trabajos cercanos y lo ineptos que eran en los tratamientos…. No tardó mucho en involucrarse de manera violenta contra los líderes del grupo haciéndose un espacio para ayudar.

Porque estaba en su moral ayudar aunque no se lo pidieran… pero estos sujetos la subestimaron al no contar con magia… un goi… una singularidad… le llamaron para su consternación, quizás no era un insulto pero lo dijeron como tal.

-EY MUJER FIJATE- Sphintus grito desde su lugar lanzando miradas llameantes a la invasora de su lugar de trabajo, pero esta le dio un vistazo de la misma intensidad para regresar a su propio paciente.

Para Karin era fácil ganarse enemigos cuando estos son tan orgullosos de sí mismos, creen saber todo y te ven como si fueras una anormal… en este último punto, podía acusar que la mayoría veía como el rukh (como llamaron a esas palomas blancas) se removían en su entorno.

Pero poco le intereso a la joven Kurosaki, sin temerla se hizo de fama y pronto era tan solicitada como cualquiera de los sanadores del lugar, han sido días de trabajo que se olvidaba de regresar con el mocoso.

La habitación actual era una gran sala de lo que se decía una academia, los pacientes alineados mientras otros eran tratados en orden… un hospital improvisado donde se vio obligada a mejorar las instalaciones para que no flotaran las infecciones, había aconsejado mover a los más graves y aislar a los muertos que pronto serian quemados.

Lo difícil no fue ganar la guerra sino las consecuencias de una… pensó oscuramente Karin al dar una sonrisa de consuelo a su paciente, para enderezarse e ir a lavarse las manos con experiencia en un cuenco cercas.

-Eres muy buena en esto, niña- Sphintus se acercó con una sonrisa engreída, vertiendo un poco de agua a su propio recipiente para lavarse el mismo.

Un voltear de ojos ante el reto, la estaba provocando como un deporte… era algo que había detectado desde que lo callo en el primer encuentro -Soy mayor que tú, mocoso- espeto muy irritada dando un vistazo -lávate hasta los codos- ordeno.

Sphintus hubiera replicado, pero con estos escasos días de convivio con esa extraña que trajo Aladdin se dio cuenta que sus consejos son muy útiles… para alguien que está apuntando a ser un sanador, admitía y respetaba los conocimientos de alguien incapaz de hacer magia pero tan apta para curar.

La sala se llenó de tranquilidad, pronto la aspirante a medico concluyo con el ultimo paciente para dirigirse a la gran puerta, el sol se estaba metiendo en el horizonte y no por primera vez se sintió en algún país arábico de regreso a casa, pero de nuevo… el mar nunca había estado tan cercas.

-Señorita Karin- una voz llamo a su costado, una niña le sonreía radiante para agitar su mano para encaminarla.

-Marga, te he dicho que no te alejes… Titus me matara si te pierdo- espeto muy irritado Sphintus, suspiro para mirar a la joven extranjera -parece que le gustas… no entiendo porque- dijo sin rodeos casi burlón.

Karin ignoro abiertamente la invitación a disputa, en otro tiempo no dudaría en discutir… pero hoy estaba cansada, algo drenada por usar ocasionalmente los kidos que había modificado para los vivos.

-Pronto nos iremos, quiero que vengas- la niña indico sin intimidarse, en una mano tenía la de la joven Kurosaki en la otra la del amigo moreno, caminando entre las calles en fase de limpieza.

-No puedo, tengo gente que buscar- dijo como tantas veces Karin, era extraño lo fácil que esa niña se apegó a ella.

-Pero estoy segura Titus puede ayudarte… el guía un reino- Marga indico mirándola con esos asombrosos ojos inocentes.

El famoso magi del que escucho hablar vagamente, tenía el conocimiento general del mundo y por su política… estaba firme en mantenerse alejada de los principales pilares, no era como su hermano de fuerte para lanzarse de cabeza en situaciones tan riesgosas.

-También serían bienvenidos tus conocimientos, Titus es como un recién nacido según las cartas de mis padres- aseguro Sphintus, había pedido quedarse cuando esa singularidad apareció además de su compromiso con Magnostadt… pero su plan original era instalarse en el imperio Reim junto con su familia.

Karin miro al chico, haciendo una mueca -paso, pensar en pasar tiempo con muchos como tu… creo que estoy firme en mi decisión- respondió con mordacidad, podía haber madurado pero evitar una burla era difícil.

Sphintus le dio un vistazo sucio, Marga rio cuando llegaron a una intercesión de calle… ahí se despidieron con promesas de verse antes de emprender su propio viaje, Karin los vio marcharse algo divertida de tener amigos tan fácil.

Quizás sea la mentalidad sencilla de esta gente, medito al comenzar su propio camino.

No paso mucho tiempo desde su llegada que cambiaron de ubicación para comodidad de ella más que nada, Aladdin era un estudiante por lo cual tenía el derecho de mantenerse en las instalaciones de la academia… pero fácilmente negocio una casa provisional.

Era modesta, sus dueños originales eran parte de los que abandonaron el reino antes de iniciar la guerra y al saberse que no regresaran, el lugar fue dado al mocoso sin muchos miramientos, al parecer respetando su propio papel en la guerra y su posición como cuarto magi.

Para Karin quien ejerció sus conocimientos médicos, también fue beneficioso… escucho tanto y aprendió mucho de la gente, que casi era una experta en la guerra que ocurrió, el médium y la amenaza mundial.

También del resto como calabozos… reinos… imperios… esclavitud… magos… Yuzu hasta Ichigo quizás gustarían de este lugar de fantasía aunque fuera peligroso en muchas maneras.

Estaba divagando, pero no podía más que suspirar cuando vio una pequeña casa al fondo de la calle solitaria, algunos residentes le saludaban al reconocerla otros solo seguían en su propia limpieza, esta área fue la menos dañada.

Su construcción era sencilla de un solo piso, un jardín delantero lleno de color y amenazando con secarse, próximamente si tenía tiempo se dedicaría a esta área verde… pronto llego a la puerta, pero esta se abrió de golpe por el ocupante.

-HERMANA- el grito vino con esta acción, por sus reflejos solo salto del camino cuando Aladdin aterrizo de cara al suelo -auch- se quejó.

-Fuera manos- Karin espeto sin ayudarlo a levantarse, las bienvenidas aprendió que eran aprovechadas por el mocoso… no volvería a descuidarse.

Dentro era sencillo, amueblado ricamente y con las instalaciones de una casa de campo… Karin puso su propio bolso en la entrada, acostumbrada a quitarse los zapatos en el escalón… se estiro escuchando al niño entrando -bienvenida- saludo Alibaba asomándose desde la cocina.

-Gracias… ¿Cómo estuvo su día?- pidió solo por cortesía, Karin sabia los chicos estaban planeando algo desde hace tiempo.

-Bueno, queríamos hablar sobre eso- Aladdin se instaló a su lado con su gesto infantil anormalmente serio.

El trio se dirigió a la cocina, un lugar al fondo donde una pequeña mesa ya tenía alimentos… alguien podía decir que alguno de los chicos la realizo, pero era algo que Karin sabia les dejaban la gente en gratitud.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, fue Aladdin quien en su muestra de madurez tomo la iniciativa, borrando cualquier actitud desvergonzada por lo que Karin lo conocía -estamos pensando regresar a Sindria- dijo sin rodeos.

Sindria, el reino del sur que patrocino al cuarto magi… el lugar que había tenido una noticia tan mal que los deprimió por días.

-Nosotros queríamos saber si nos acompañarías- Alibaba indico mirando sus dedos nerviosamente, su coqueteo murió como sus ánimos después de la noticia… se veía pensativo -queríamos que vieras a mi sobrino- levanto la vista con una fuerza de carácter poco común.

Arqueo la ceja, Karin solo escucho rumores de este sobrino… príncipe heredero de Sindria, pero pareciera que nadie decía su nombre por respeto (aunque seguro era porque estaba muy ocupada para aprender solo lo general), se sabe que fue el principal héroe al finalizar con el médium.

Ella estaba por negar, tan clara en su mente de no relacionarse con personas importantes en ese mundo… pero solo fue una palabra, una mención más formal y conocida que le hizo ampliar sus ojos -¿Qué dijiste?- le pidió a Aladdin.

El niño la miro extrañamente -¿que nos necesitaban?- dijo incierto, pues tenía varios pendientes con Sindria incluyendo la cumbre y su amigo.

-No, el nombre- se puso de pie, olvidando la comida a favor de mirar fijamente al mocoso que se removió incomodo, Alibaba no sabía si debía interrumpir.

-Toshiro- inclino su cabeza Aladdin al ver la palidez acentuada.

Para Karin era una casualidad ¿verdad? Miro a la nada, perdida en sus divagaciones pues era inaudito… a menos… que… ¿reencarnado? Imposible, estaba por tener un dolor de cabeza en sus descabelladas suposiciones.

Después de todo era un Shinigami ¿verdad?

-es solo Toshiro- dijo en un susurro inaudible, casi rogando que no fuera el príncipe heredero el capitán de hielo.

Aunque conociendo los nombres que manejan, era imposible que alguien se le ocurriera alguno como el del antiguo Shinigami.

-Toshiro Hitsugaya- contesto con cuidado Alibaba, compartiendo una mirada con Aladdin ante la anormal actitud.

Por su parte el cuarto magi, quien no había tenido tiempo de acentuar sus sospechas parecían ahora caer en su lugar al ver la mirada de reconocimiento de su hermana al nombre de su hermano en Sindria.

-Mierda- silbo Karin golpeando la mesa con muchos pensamientos en su mente -entonces, iré con ustedes- espeto mandando al diablo sus precauciones.

XXXXX

Matsumoto alzo su vista al nuevo callejón donde estaba rodeada… otra vez…. su ropa estaba algo rasgada… días de persecución hicieron estrago en su cabello ahora más rebelde, sucia y con hambre… la teniente lanzo un airada maldición para voltear a su perseguidor con una intensión rebelde.

Ojos rojos la miraron con diversión, aunque tenía un aspecto desgastado no era tanto como la de la Shinigami… culpaba que ella estuviera en un ambiente completamente desconocido y que ese hombre tuviera la ventaja de aliados en donde sea que fuera.

Quien diría que el imperio ese sería tan grande, días y seguía sin salir de sus fronteras tambien debía darle crédito a la terquedad de sus cazadores… Rangiku contemplo a esas alturas irse por el mar.

-Señorita no se resista- su tono era cálido, tan amable que en ocasiones la Shinigami podía ver un atisbo del fallecido Ukitake -solo acompáñenos- sugirió dando la mano en un gesto humilde.

Myron bufo cruzándose de brazos -no tienes que ser tan amable con esa zorra- acuso moleta, tenía un golpe en su brazo gracias a una de las técnicas raras de la mujer.

Lo'lo' se burló -solo porque te tomo desprevenida- fue fulminado por la fanali, Yaqut solo volteo los ojos junto con Razol.

-Y usted sabe que no puedo hacer eso- advirtió con su postura lánguida, Matsumoto entro a su personalidad descuidada mirándose las uñas con un fruncir de ceño -me rompí una- reclamo airadamente.

Para la Shinigami era claro que ese líder no se tragaba su portada, aunque a estas alturas juzgaba que ninguno de esos salvajes creía su actitud frívola con facilidad… se encogió de hombros desinteresada viendo el cielo con un sentido de perdida.

Hacía un calor endemoniado, el polvo se levantaba como en las épocas pasadas del mundo de los vivos de regreso a casa… quizás algo familiar al Rukongai.

Matsumoto lanzo un sonoro suspiro volviendo a la realidad -mira, guapo… estoy segura que me quieren para algún juego de preguntas…- alzo sus manos a la nada -sin embargo estoy firme en mis razones- arqueo una ceja, fue clara y el fanali capto el mensaje.

Ella obedecía a alguien más arriba, esto solo alentó a que Muu continuara su persecución empujado por la paranoia de algún enemigo en cubierto.

-Entonces entenderá que no puedo dejarla ir- el jefe declaro dando un paso enfrente, cada vez que acortaban la distancia era una oportunidad de que se les fuera de las manos… el resto se tensó en anticipación, después de todo se los había hecho bastantes veces.

-Bueno que un hombre como usted me persiga no me molesta- le guiño un ojo para indignación de Myron y burla del resto de los fanalis -ahora sin embargo, guapo… tienes que hacer méritos para lograr algo conmigo- lanzo un sonoro beso.

Muu salto a su encuentro, pero Rangiku ya estaba en el aire dándoles una mirada divertida para caminar por los cielos en una técnica que ninguno parecía superar… claro que verlos brincar era algo divertido.

Sin embargo el teniente no avanzo lo suficiente, solo por sus reflejos salto fuera del camino y ahí en toda su gloria estaba un hombre con una vestimenta reveladora digna de cualquier calendario que tanto patrocinaba la asociación de mujeres Shinigami.

-Lo siento señorita, pero no puedo dejarla ir- su gesto era más severo, la seriedad supliendo la diversión de una persecución y esto solo tenso a Rangiku al reconocer la voz de ese amable líder, trago grueso… quizás tentó mucho su suerte.

Por primera vez desde que llego saco su propia espada, también su diversión borrada por completo en su aire más profesional… aunque iba en contra de las reglas dañar a los seres vivos, no estaba por entregarse fácilmente ante extrañas habilidades.

Quizás este reporte que estaba planeando sería más interesante de lo que pensó y alegaría defensa personal.

Las espadas chocaron para consternación de los testigos y el propio Muu Alexius tuvo que aguantar su propia sorpresa, mientras luchaba por la supremacía en la ciudad fronteriza con parthevia.

XXXXX

El viento caótico de una amenazante lluvia azotaba lo que parecía un patio tradicional de una gran casa de madera, en medio un árbol de cerezo se balanceaba a causa del clima.

En base del único árbol con una postura regia un hombre enmascarado de elevada estatura y pelo muy largo en color gris oscuro en una coleta con dos mechones cortos que caen en cada lado del pecho, una armadura completa en color rojo oscuro cubierta en su mayor parte por una amplia vestidura morado, ceñida a su cintura con un largo cinturón de tela sash blanco.

Senbonzakura, un espíritu afín de la zanpakuto del capitán de la sexta división.

Aquel árbol que lo cubría estaba casi desnudo de las inclemencias del tiempo, conocía lo que afectaba y no podía el mismo mostrar su total acuerdo con su dueño…. Después de todo, estaban ahora más lejos de su objetivo, pues al parecer el barco se desvió y duraron más tiempo dormidos de lo que hubieran pensado.

Volteo a reconocer la presencia en este mundo interno, Byakuya Kuchiki se acercaba desde la gran casa con un paso solemne… en su rostro no había muestras del cansancio que sabía cargaba en sus hombros.

Nunca habían tenido la necesidad de tal visita íntima entre el dueño y su espada pero a estas alturas eran necesarias no solo en búsqueda de un plan de acción ante la idea de ir al más cercano que era el capitán de la décima división… sino ver los estragos que este nuevo ambiente saturado de reishi les provocaba a ambos.

-Senbonzakura- saludo escuetamente el portador, sus ojos inflexibles al clima de sus emociones amedrentando el mundo interno.

El espíritu se inclinó -mi maestro- respondió con el mismo respeto -no desespere, maestro- advirtió sin necesidad de palabras.

Ambos se miraron eternamente, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos hasta que los hombros del orgulloso noble cedieron solo unos centímetros -este mundo es una molestia tras otra- rebelo con un tono monótono.

Si pudieran verlo debajo de esa mascara, una sonrisa mordaz seria evidente en la espada -puedo estar de acuerdo, maestro- afirmo sin sentirse ofendido -sin embargo, estamos pasando más tiempo del necesario en compañía de esos campesinos- advirtió.

Byakuya arqueo elegante una ceja -no es de mi interés permanecer más tiempo, sin embargo no puedo lanzarme ciegamente como asumí la primera vez que estuve consciente- era el sentido común lo que golpeo cuando estuvo tranquilo, pensó mejor su situación y era preferible estar preparado por si ese rubio extraño que lo recibió resulto ser peligroso.

Las artes de un mundo nuevo, pueden ser su muerte y no podía concebir esto sin ver a su hermana.

Senbonzakura afirmo sabiamente -este mundo nos saturo- evidencio mirando las hojas del árbol casi desnudo, la tormenta casi calmada -es peligroso usar nuestras habilidades sin el respaldo necesario- aconsejo, insinuando que el bankai estaba lejos de sus posibilidades por el momento.

Si fuera posible, una pequeña mueca se dibujó en el antiguo capitán -Llegaremos a la costa, ahí seguiré mi propio camino- dijo su plan en voz alta, mirando a su espada.

Otro silencio compartido, afirmando uno al lado del otro con promesas de ser cuidadosos con los que se involucran en su paso… la información es poder, por el momento tenían lo general, estaban satisfechos con las advertencias de un mundo salvaje y peligroso que se abría a su paso.

XXXXX

Jafar mantenía un ojo agudo al exterior en esa noche fresca su ubicación era la torre morada leo, en la habitación del príncipe heredero como un velador imperturbable, entregado a su obligación de resguardo como lo había prometido ante su rey cuando su traición fue reconocida.

Morgiana e Ithnan acababan de abandonar, las luces fueron apagadas pero estaba lejos de abandonar al encargo durmiente en la habitación.

Para el antes ocupado segundo al mando era extraño tener tiempo de paz cuando antes apenas podía descansar, ahora estaba tan dedicado por completo a su príncipe, pero este no despertaba… no desde aquella conquista del calabozo que lo llevo a más preguntas sin respuestas.

Recargándose en el marco de la ventana, mirando con agudeza la ciudad tranquila… los dolores de sus propias heridas eran un fantasma persistente, pero estaba mejor y ya ninguna venda era necesario para cubrirlo.

La gran Sindria era hermosa a su vista y se sumió como tantas veces a pensar en lo que presencio en esa aventura, su reporte fue el más detallado evidenciando la afinidad de su encargo con el hielo y lo imposible de que se hubiera transportado hasta Magnostadt cuando lo acuno entre sus brazos.

Las sospechas fueron lanzadas, pero ninguno de la alianza ni su rey estaban por moverse ante lo que sus ojos observaron, pues fue el príncipe heredero quien dio fin al médium… con vestimenta extraña y desapareciendo con el viento en palabras que sonaron como despedida.

La conclusión de los magos expertos era que el joven tenía una habilidad para proyectarse, que tenía un poder opresor y después de ciertas investigaciones… se dio a conocer que estas capacidades eran tan abrumadoras para el cuerpo del niño.

Sinbad solo podía agradecer al restante djinn de su hijo por protegerlo, el asumió como todos en la corte… que los djinn desaparecidos evitaron un peor escenario, algo imposible desde diferentes ángulos de leyes mágicas.

Pasando de todo esto, Jafar solo lanzo un suspiro pues aunque sus reportes estaban llenos de detalles asombrosos… fracasos y muertes… no tuvo el valor de decirle a Sinbad sus sospechas que el joven príncipe deseaba regresar a casa, un lugar que asumía no era Sindria.

Agregando la naturaleza de lo que sea una "zanpakuto"

Como decirle eso a un padre devastado no solo por el estado de su hijo… sino por la evidencia más dura de que nunca lo conocieron bien.

Aunque sabía las consecuencias de guardar secretos… Jafar no cedería, no hasta aclarar todo si el joven príncipe regresa.

La puerta se escuchó abierta, como siempre la figura de Sinbad entro sin dirigirle un vistazo… con cuidado el antiguo asesino se inclinó en un respeto formal para salir sin intercambiar palabras, un dolor agudo que se acostumbró en su pecho se instaló ante lo lejano que ahora parecían pero no podía más que sobrellevarlo.

Por el momento prepararía todo para mañana, cambiaria sabanas y cortinas… limpiaría al joven príncipe hasta quizás buscaría algo para leerle durante el día… también tenía algunas cartas que responder de los aliados sobre la salud de su encargo.

Era extraño mientras caminaba entre los pasillos, muchos deseaban venir a ver con sus propios ojos al joven príncipe… pero por el momento se conformaban con cartas, estaba seguro era cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguno de sus aliados cayera de sorpresa.

Sospechaba que Takeruhiko Yamato sería el más seguro en apuntar, después de todo paso un tiempo con Toshiro.

Fue en la salida de la torre que observo una figura mirando a lo alto sacándolo de sus planes, Jafar volteo con cuidado percatándose que era la ventana ahora iluminada de la habitación del joven príncipe… un atisbo de sospecha se instaló, pero lo escondió en su rostro amable -buenas noches, señor Ishida- saludo -está algo lejos de la torre verde sagitario- puntualizo.

La mirada del hombre era tan aguda, rebosante de inteligencia y su complexión robusta oculta en una engañosa delgadez, para el antes asesino era fácil saber que este señor era un luchador experimentado… mientras el resto solo pensaba que un erudito había venido a parar de un naufragio.

Sus ropas extrañas fueron remplazadas por algo típico de la región, solo que parecía resaltar colores blancos con azules… nada revelador y hasta cierto decoro, Morgiana no es una buena habladora e Ithnan es hostil para cualquiera que llegara a preguntarle de su invitado.

Ishida sonrió como si nunca hubiera estado mirando la ventana de su joven príncipe -Le molestaría esconderme- pidió casi implorante, pasando de la observación de lo lejos que estaba de su habitación.

Jafar estaba sorprendido, nunca conversaban y ahora estaba pidiéndole un favor -¿Sharkkan?- adivino a lo que el otro afirmo.

-Está totalmente firme en llevarme a uno de esos lugares de mala fama- olfateo indignado, Ishida solo volteo a mirar encima de su hombro como si ese general apareciera invocado.

El antes asesino parpadeo, pensando que había escuchado que el espadachín arrastro al invitado de Morgiana a un bar de la localidad -lamento el comportamiento de mi compañero- asumió, prediciendo lo que unas copas harían al ya descarado moreno.

Ishida parecía recordarlo con cierta aprehensión, la memoria no sería buena según el asesino -no veo la necesidad de tales cosas- negó con un suspiro -es una falta de respeto-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- admitió con sus propias memorias, que ya eran años acumulados de vergüenzas… era una cosa buena que su rey parecía maduro con la llegada de su hijo -supongo que puedo ayudarte- aseguro con un suspiro.

Ishida se inclinó en agradecimiento, siguiendo por el jardín con cuidado… ambos eran finos en sus sentidos, el asesino fue un buen juez y solo podía asegurar que de ahora en adelante tendría más atención al sujeto por más que Morgiana lo estuviera avalando.

-Bueno, observar un dúo tan anormal- una voz jovial vino repentinamente, ambos hombres saltaron al ver a Pipirika dándoles un gesto amable desde el fondo de uno de los pasillos.

Jafar le dio un gesto de sorpresa total, miro el entorno para luego caer en la indignada mujer -¿Pipirika? Bienvenida- dijo incierto.

-Gracias por tu cálida bienvenida- contesto la gran mujer con un saludo al pecoso.

-Disculpa, es solo que…- se encogió de hombros Jafar.

-Supe lo que paso- Pipirika tuvo un gesto solemne -vine lo más pronto que pude… estoy segura mi padre está en camino también- aseguro con confianza.

Entre ambos se miraron con cierto pesar, había sido una revelación el hijo y el apoyo que Sinbad le tenía… como si siempre hubieran estado uno al lado del otro, esa era la impresión de la joven quien ahora dirigió su vista al otro sujeto con un arqueo de ceja.

-Déjame presentarte- Jafar dio un paso atrás, señalando al hombre -este es Uryu Ishida- presento -esta es Pipirika… hermana de Hinahoho- miro entre los dos que se estrechaban las manos con formalidad.

-Uryu es un peculiar nombre- no evito cuestionar la peli azul, sus ojos estaba bebiendo de este extranjero junto con sus rasgos distintivos.

-Prefiero que me llamen Ishida- corrigió sin responder la observación, se ajustó los lentes como si fuera un discurso que siempre decía cuando conocía a alguien nuevo.

Inclino su cabeza -ya veo- la mujer sonrió alegre -sin embargo me gusta tu nombre… se siente extraño en la lengua- agrego con amabilidad.

Un sonrojo vino en el austero invitado, Jafar se ocultó una risa divertida por tal inocente gesto para alguien que tiene una edad respetable…. Quizás este era el motivo de que Sharrkan quisiera "enderezarlo".

Por su parte Ishida miro de reojo la torre donde la nobleza estaba ubicada, intrigado del reiatsu latente del capitán Hitsugaya si sus sentidos no están mal… lo único que no cuadra es el estado de este, parecía adormilado ¿Qué paso? Mas su intriga solo crecía, sabía que era el príncipe heredero ¿esto no traerá problema con el gotei? Se cuestionó, los shinigamis eran muy paranoicos y territoriales.

XXXXX

Byakuya miro la gran ciudad que se abría en el puerto, tenía una bolsa en su costado con lo necesario agregando su ropa de Shinigami ya reparada… lanzo un sonoro suspiro con el calor sofocante pero lo despidió para mirar a las molestias que fueron su compañía durante el viaje.

Unos más molestos que otros.

-Gracias por su consideración- agradeció, porque era un noble con educación al líder del barco… al principio ofendido por apropiarse del camarote del capitán.

-No tienes nada que agradecer- dijo tajante el hombre de aspecto tosco, con una mirada muy envidiosa del aspecto del noble (claro que no lo admitiría) -agradece a la caravana que venía abordo- declaro con desdén para dar la espalda.

Byakuya acepto fácilmente, pero hizo un ademan que dejo muy en claro que era el que despedía la conversación y no el grosero capitán… se dirigió al grupo, este le enseño tanto del mundo sin muchas preguntas por lo cual se inclinó -agradezco su consideración- repitió formalmente.

La gente era muy obvia en mirar, después de todo el hombre tenía un aspecto hermoso y su manera de caminar dejaba muy en claro su porte educado, los susurros o sonrisas tontas estaban a la orden del día… claro que el capitán no estaba interesado en dichas atenciones de personas poco corteses.

Sahsa quien era una la joven hija del líder de la caravana dio un paso enfrente, en nombre de su ocupado padre -no hay nada que agradecer, señor Kuchiki- indico sin pretensiones -eres bienvenido a quedarte más tiempo con nosotros- invito como siempre hacia a personas sin hogar.

Para la observadora joven no necesitaba ser inteligente para saber sus circunstancias del misterioso hombre de pocas palabras, respeto su privacidad y estaba gustosa de su presencia que tranquilizaba de alguna manera al grupo normalmente ruidoso.

Quizás eran las miradas de muerte que dirigía cuando había un altercado tonto.

Byakuya guardo su sorpresa en su gesto plano -no es necesario, tengo personas que buscar- explico escuetamente.

-Puedes hacerlo con nosotros- apoyo Leila con el mismo gesto de bienvenida.

Negó con vehemencia -es un viaje que asumo es largo, no quiero desviarlas ni comprometer su método de vida- agrego en una oración muy larga llena de pronóstico.

La rubia soltó una risa estridente -cada vez que te escucho, es como recordar a mi abuelo- dijo con cariño dando una palmada al hombre en un aire casual, nada intimidada por el muro de la personalidad altiva, serena y apática que se acostumbró fácilmente.

Leila aprendió que aunque el hombre era un presuntuoso con modos repelentes, todavía tenía una amabilidad difícil de diferenciar en su rostro apático… solo después de pláticas con su buena amiga, se tomó un acuerdo unánime en que el sujeto simplemente era educado y quizás algún príncipe huyendo del hogar.

-Recordare su amabilidad- se despidió Byakuya no queriendo alargar la situación, ambas niñas lo miraron con cierta calidez para marcharse con las despedidas ruidosas del resto de la caravana.

El capitán cuyo convivio se limitaba a personas del gotei 13 agregando a los mortales como Kurosaki, fue una experiencia nueva que apreciaría como una anécdota que quizás le contara a su sobrina cuando regrese.

Volvió a mirar el puerto, este reino se veía salvaje a su sentido muy estricto del decoro… lanzo un sonoro suspiro para indagar entre los comerciantes algún barco que saldría lo más pronto posible, pues aunque podía irse con sus propias habilidades no quería arriesgarse a ser atrapado por alguno de los mencionados magis.

No es que tuviera miedo, pero prefería que su objetivo estuviera oculto para cualquier oído indiscreto… solo esperaba que el resto tuviera la misma razón, aunque a estas alturas… no recordaba quienes eran el resto.

El destino era algo que descubrió en su viaje, Sindria… una pequeña isla en el sur gobernada por su rey, múltiple conquistador… claro que esto no le interesaba, sino el nombre del pequeño príncipe heredero en quien los rumores dicen, cayó en una gran desgracia.

Toshiro Hitsugaya… ¿casualidad? El no creía en eso, solo esperaba que su propia hermana estuviera cercas.

También quería escuchar los motivos que orillaron al pequeño capitán al nombramiento, después de todo su lealtad estaba al Seireitei, al gotei… y tal afiliación a un reino mortal estaba lejos de lo legal, podría acarrear sospechas de traición.

Como un Shinigami podía ser señalado como hijo del rey, eso también está muy lejos de sus pensamientos más descarados.

Quería pensar que el comandante Kyoraku no será grave en los castigos cuando regresen, porque no solo fue su desobediencia en ir a un viaje que no aprobó… sino estas alianzas con el mundo mortal, solo estaba aliviado de no escuchar a nadie mencionar a los "Shinigami" porque eso sería motivo de muerte.

Con eso en mente, el capitán de la sexta división comenzó a buscar un lugar para pasar la noche… caminando entre la ciudad, ignorando las miradas y los comerciantes ofreciendo su mercancía en una tranquilidad que desmentía el lugar de nombre Parthevia.

XXXXX

En el palacio principal de Reim recibía al cuerpos de Fanalis, Myron sin embargo era la que encabezaba la pequeña agrupación… se veían agotados, algo inaudito considerando la resistencia de la gente como ellos pero ninguno de los guardias indico nada dejándolos pasar.

Los pasillos eran abiertos dejando la vista de la ciudad en todo su camino, ninguno hablo ni hizo ningún ruido característico de ellos… solo siguieron con sus pasos firmes pero ligeras espaldas encorvadas hasta llegar a la sala ideal.

Fueron anunciados y dieron la cara a quienes estaban presentes para su reporte, fueron días desde que se marcharon expandiendo rumores que lo que sea estuvieron persiguiendo era importante… ahora era claro que fue algo digno de alabanzas para resistir tanto con los salvajes pisándole los talones.

Titus arqueo la ceja curioso desde su ubicación en esa plataforma pulida de mármol, a sus espaldas un curioso Nerva quien se asomó con total desinterés fingido.

Myron se inclinó al igual que el pequeño grupo en un respeto que no sentían, pero se lo debían a Muu -mi señor- llamo con su voz rasposa, los gritos hicieron estragos en su garganta -hemos capturado lo que solicito-

-¿Capturaron?- pidió un poco sorprendido, según sus órdenes eran traerlo -¿usaron la fuerza?- la mirada lacerante del fanali respondió la pregunta.

-Tuvimos que usarla, se negaba a venir con nosotros- alego manteniendo el temple muy apenas.

-Cuida tu tono- Ignatius protesto apareciendo de entre las sombras -ahora, sin embargo… esto es interesante- aplaudió instalándose al costado del que suplió a la sacerdotisa.

-Ella fue una monada- Lo'lo agrego con diversión, cansado pero sus ojos mostraban la satisfacción que no tuvieron desde que regresaron de Magnostadt.

-¿Ella?- aclamo Nerva y Titus al mismo tiempo, Ignatius solo arqueo la ceja curioso.

-Ahora mi hermano está descansando, tuvo que usar su contenedor- interrumpió Myro no dispuesta a desviarse.

-Escuche que hicieron estragos en las fronteras ¿fue por eso?- pidió incrédulo Nerva, el reporte apenas llego pero según testigos fue algo inaudito.

Myro le dio un vistazo cansado -Pueden ir a descansar, mañana reportan- Titus se apiado de los fanalis, que agradecidos se enderezaron para marcharse sin miramientos.

Los que se quedaron en la sala estaban en silencio ¿Qué es lo que atraparon? Ahora el sumo sacerdote se avergonzó de no pedir detalles de la identidad de lo que perseguían, se sonrojo y trato de no mirar a los otros dos con culpa.

El apenas aprendia como desenvolverse y leer las memorias de Scheherezade.

XXXXX

Una ciudad destrozada, una figura alzada por encima de este pequeño pedazo de tierra flotante… el palacio sagrado había visto mejores días y ahora por fin llegaban a una paz, una tregua que solo estaba latente por lo escurridizo de sus invasores.

Ojos escaneaban el lugar con intensidad para buscar a los fugitivos, la puerta cuyo destino era "su" mundo estaba justo detrás de su cabeza en lo alto… Uraltugo Noi Nueph podía ser un alma pura, tan cerca de la locura por su soledad y no admitiría lo feliz de estar haciendo algo aunque esto sea encarcelar a los invasores.

Sonrió a lo grande, sumido momentáneamente en sus memorias pero sin bajar la guardia… el chico hablador se asilencio, pero estaba tan tentado a contestar cada pregunta, pero eso sería después de asegurar a los invasores.

-El hombre de taparrabo me da mala espina- Hanataro dijo con nerviosismo recargado en su pequeña celda cuyas comodidades eran limitadas pero no se quejaría… en el gotei los tendrían en una cama fría sin la opción de privacidad.

Urahara (el chico hablador) tenía su vestimenta roída pero afirmo totalmente de acuerdo, sin embargo no presto más atención a su colega para lanzar un sonoro suspiro… feliz de que algunos pasaran la puerta, pero ellos se quedaron atrás como prisioneros… otros afortunados estaban por ahí libres en esa plataforma que simulaba un castillo en ruinas.

Esto podía haber sido un paseo en el parque, pero admitía que ese hombre era demasiado fuerte… ahora sin embargo, era una lástima que fueran enemigos, después de todo entre personas inteligentes debía haber una conexión natural (con excepción de Mayuri) pero este se negaba a responder preguntas cuando el tan inteligente que es (agregando sexy) trato de dialogar sobre la teoría que alzo esta plataforma madre del mundo.

El antes capitán lanzo otro sonoro suspiro, mirando esos ojos del gigante que lo miraron intensamente… no le gustaba esa intensidad en los ojos aparentemente inocentes… era como las que el mismo lanzaba cuando tenía un plan, uno que no beneficiaría a los involucrados y solo trago grueso deseando que el resto no se dejara atrapar tan fácil… porque no le gustaría la solución a la que llego la gran cabeza para todos ellos.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno ahora todos van a Sindria? Al parecer si.

Byakuya no sabe de las rencarnaciones al igual que el resto de los recién llegados que piensan que todavía son shinigamis en ese mundo… claro que la única que asumió rencarnaciones es Karin, pero solo son especulaciones.

Un conflicto con el gotei 13 por cuestiones políticas, eso nunca lo pensó ni hitsugaya ni rukia en la primera parte… quizás porque nunca pensaron terminar en esas circunstancias y tenían asuntos que tratar, también Ugo tenía algo de culpa pues borro algunas cosas importantes de sus mentes.

Agregando que ahora están en la categoría de vivos.

Bueno, otro capítulo escrito en mi horario laboral XD asi que perdonen si se me fue algún error… neah20 fuera…


End file.
